


Looking at phone.

by Lady_Atena



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cell Phones, Happy Ending, M/M, Quote, Texting, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finita la guerra civile, a Tony resta solo una casa vuota, un cumulo di rimpianti ed un cellulare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at phone.

Tony osservò il cellulare sulla scrivania, ne sfiorò il bordo tenendo stretto il bicchiere pieno nell’altra mano.

_Gli Avengers sono la tua famiglia, forse più di quanto siano mai stati la mia._

Poggiò le spalle contro lo schienale della poltroncina scivolando verso il basso, bevve qualche sorso sentendo il liquore bruciargli la gola e sospirò.

_Non dirmi cazzate Rogers! Tu lo sapevi?_

Prese in mano il cellulare aprendolo con uno scatto, osservò l’unico numero scritto e strinse le labbra.

_Se vedi qualcuno morire durante la tua guardia non ti arrendi._

Avvicinò il cellulare all’orecchio sentendo la superficie fredda contro la pelle accaldata e sudata, emise un profondo sospiro chiudendo gli occhi.

_Quello scudo, non te lo meriti! Mio padre ha fatto quello scudo!_

Scostò di scatto il telefono dall’orecchio, lo gettò sulla scrivania con un tonfo e mandò giù il contenuto del bicchiere di botto sentendo il ghiaccio sfiorargli le labbra.

_Sono grato tu sia tornato al complesso. Non mi piace l’idea di te che vaghi nella villa da solo._

Abbassò il bicchiere, lo poggiò sulla scrivania e guardò nuovamente il cellulare, chiuse gli occhi chinando il capo.

_Mi mancherai. Io ti mancherò?_

Scosse il capo, afferrò il cellulare accennando un sorriso e lo aprì, cliccò sull’icona dei messaggi e guardò lo spazio vuoto.

_Se avrai bisogno di me … io ci sarò._

Digitò velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera del cellulare, premette invio e sorrise. Guardò il messaggio inviato, osservò le due parole scritte.

**_Anch’io._ **


End file.
